fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Goldmine
|previous affiliation= Fairy Tail |occupation=Guild Master |previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team=Team Makarov |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Quatro Cerberus Guild First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 15 |anime debut=Episode 5 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice= |english voice=Steve Summer Chris Ryan (Eps. 157+) |image gallery=yes }} Goldmine (ゴールドマイン Gōrudomain) is the founder and the current Guild Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 Appearance Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses. Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 17 Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional s and es, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 13 Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck, those being a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus. As of X791's Grand Magic Games, Goldmine seems to have either added a dark leather jacket to his attire or to have switched to it altogether, replacing his former shirt with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Personality Goldmine is usually cheerful, often seen with a smile on his face. Despite his cheery attitude though, when things go awry, he begins to worry, as he is seen noticeably frightened after the Lullaby takes its true form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 3 He was seen showing respect towards Fairy Tail, as when Natsu, Gray and Erza defeated Lullaby, he thanked them in the name of all the Guild Masters. He was also seen teasing Makarov that one day his guild will destroy an entire town while the two attend the Guild Masters' meeting, showing his considerate nature. History He is an old friend of Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, Blue Pegasus' Guild Master Bob, former Council Member Yajima, Rob and Porlyusica, having all once been in the same team in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Some time after leaving Fairy Tail, Goldmine founded and thus became the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. Synopsis Lullaby arc During the Guild Masters' meeting, Goldmine teases Makarov with the idea that one day his members are going to destroy an entire town. As a message from Mirajane Strauss informs Makarov of the formation of Team Natsu, Makarov actually agrees with Goldmine that "those three" certainly could destroy an entire town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 Later, as Kageyama tries to use Lullaby on the Guild Masters,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 7 Makarov convinces him to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 14-17 Nevertheless, all of them cower as the flute turns into a giant Demon that wants to kill everyone. Goldmine then stands by as Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet swiftly defeat the Demon but unfortunately manage to destroy the Guild Master's meeting building in the process,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 13 to which he is not enraged like the most of the Guild Masters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 18 After the Demon's defeat, Goldmine is seen congratulating the trio for defeating the monster. Loke arc Goldmine, along with Makarov, Mirajane, Bob and Yajima, goes to watch Team Natsu perform the play, "Frederick and Yanderica" to which he and the others get surprisingly impressed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Grand Magic Games arc Goldmine is seen cheering for his team, Team Quatro Cerberus, in the Grand Magic Games. After the Second Day's event, he is visibly pleased at Bacchus' victory in Chariot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 On the Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games, after watching Natsu of Team Fairy Tail take on both Sting and Rogue of Team Sabertooth and come out victorious, Goldmine smiles and comments that he should have expected such an outcome. He then agrees with the Masters of the other Guilds that taking out Fairy Tail will be his team's goal for the final day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 4 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore gathers all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the upcoming disaster and tells them what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the impending calamity. The King continues on to the request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Goldmine and the rest of the Mages all agree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-16 Goldmine is later seen with the rest of Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel, chanting their signature phrase and awaiting for the potential battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 18 After the Dragons return to the past, Goldmine and all the Mages are invited to a celebratory banquet at the Royal Palace. He later steps up when his and the other Guild Masters' guilds express a desire of having Yukino Agria join them, and so joins the fight over the young Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 16 Battles & Events *The Great Banquet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help Category:Quatro Cerberus Members